sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
John Donivan
John Donivan was a native of a small city on the planet Corellia. He was a Corellian pretty boy, by all definitions. His looks meant the world to him, and sexual prowess often came up in conversations. He was a womanizer, and some times a jerk. In his own mind god's gift to women, and the sexiest man alive. Arrogant, and self centered. If vanity was something he got paid for, his pockets would be even more stuffed. Most of life to this man was a joke, and his almost constant smile was a good display of it. Despite many hardships however, he was still a happy, life loving man. Orphaned during early youth due to a shuttle crash, his fortune in life had been an impossibility according to many statistics. Not much word was spread publicly about Donivan. Either no one knew, or he pays well to have his background hidden, but the tabloids have been able to come up with little on him other than unproved possibilities of involvement with the V'ez-Tcha crime organization. He was a known friend of Veter Ment, Nerik Dreshkar, who raised John from his early adolescence, and Spor'nir Vor'shech. Even though he was overall a pleasant man, with him he carried scars, both real and emotional from near fatal injuries, as well as imprisonment and a life of crime. John Donivan appeared under imperial criminal records. He was arrested on Tatooine for selling heavy assault weaponry in the back alleys while the planet was under martial law, and was sentenced accordingly. His term of two years hard labor was fully served. Donivan takes almost nothing seriously, and rarely tells all of what he is thinking. On the other hand, he lets his emotions be well known. John stands on a fine line between the law and chaos, he respects men of principle, and of morality, but at the same time enjoys seining morality fade in the presence of cash. A true believer in the power of money, in his mind there is nothing that money can not accomplish. He is a man of wealth and a man of action. Quick to anger, slow to forgiveness, and never forgets. He knows what he wants, and he'll do whatever needs to be done to get it. Very self aware, he knows his own shortcomings as well as gifts. As a character he has two true flaws. He tends to say too much when he is drunk, and to think with his genitalia at the worst possible times. Donivan's public life was well known however. He was the CEO of OREO Enterprises, a company that had connections in almost everything. From it's main interest, weapon sales, to the entertainment industry, OREO was there. Currently OREO is said to have contracts with most of the major galactic governments, as well as several large public sales corporations, and in itself has two major divisions: OREO Defense Contractors, Inc., and Bird's Eye Detection Systems, Inc., an O'paal based company which was bought out by OREO when it went bankrupt. Aside from the short time he spends for his personal life, the company takes up most of his waking and sleeping hours. From common knowledge, his salary as well as portion of stock in the company, make him one of the richest men in the rim and perhaps the galaxy itself. Ever since the founding of OREO Enterprises, the dirty rumors about this man's acquired fortune have began to fade, as have the stories of his involvement with various criminal elements. In a moment of weakness, Donivan declared his loyalty to the New Republic. He put his financial expertise to work for this new government. John created the First Bank of the New Republic, the federal bank of the New Republic. John tried to let go of his criminal past and to run the New Republic economy with pride honesty. However, it is said that no one truly leaves the V'ez-Tcha. Donivan, being the last survivor of this organization, could never truly give up his criminal past. John used his position to gain power. He lied to the senate, bribed government and military officials, and killed those who stood in his way. John tried to free Corellia of Republic "oppression" and started riots to this end. However, the authorities were quick to respond. Feeling the noose closing around his neck, Donivan defrauded the bank and vanished. Control of the FBNR passed to Lando Calrissian, and OREO Enterprises fell apart due to lack of ownership. Donivan, John Donivan, John Donivan, John Donivan, John